


Fairytales Never Mentioned Us

by frecklesandwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesandwings/pseuds/frecklesandwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Dean and Cas work at Disney World as Prince Charming and Prince Eric. When they get stuck in the hunted house during a shift and believe something supernatural is after them, the best idea they can come up with is to hide inside a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales Never Mentioned Us

Dean put a hand on his mouth to restrain the laugh, but failed miserably.

“No freaking way!”

Cas shook his head.

“This isn’t funny, Dean.” He tried to protest, a half-smile winning over his grumpiness.

“Aladdin selling pot to Cinderella?” Dean sniggered. “Talking about showing her a whole new world.”

“ _Dean._ ”

“Fine, fine.” He nodded. “I’ll stay and cover the extra shift at the haunted house with you. Don’t ever say I’m not the best friend in the world.”

“And the most humble.”  
  
That comment earned Cas a little shove on the side.

“I’ll text Sammy and let him know not to wait up.” Dean pondered.

“Can’t he come by? We’ll have dinner together after the shift.”  
  
Dean threw him a sideways worried glance, of which he knew Cas would grasp the meaning immediately.  
  
“He’s sixteen, Dean, not ten. He’s perfectly capable of taking a bus.”  
  
Dean snorted but agreed, taking out the phone to text his little brother. Cas rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder to get a better view and make sure he wasn’t cheating.  
  
“Personal space, Cas.” Dean reminded him, although after so many years it was more of an inside joke than an actual request. Understandably so, considering what having Cas close did to various, never-to-be-named part of his body. As he expected, Cas didn’t move.  
  
“Seriously, though...” Cas commented. “Selling pot among children. Kevin had to know it’d get him fired.”  
  
“Said bestiality guy.” Dean grinned maliciously.  
  
“You know I have actually no desire to marry a fish.”  
  
Dean looked down at Cas’s costume, forcing himself to ignore the limb of skin visible from the way unbuttoned white shirt.  
  
“Could have fooled me, _Eric_.”  
  
“I’ll see you tonight, Charming.” Cas smiled, standing up from their usual spot on the stairs.  
  
“Why? Where are you going?” Dean asked, bitter that they already had to part. Lunch breaks seemed to grow shorter every day.  
  
“The parade?” Cas raised his eyebrows. Oh, right. The daily parade, with all the dancing and singing and waving. Dean was grateful he mostly managed to get out of that one. He waved goodbye to Cas, who started to walk down the road.  
  
“Hey, Cas.” Dean screamed then after him, unable to resist. “Who do you wanna marry, if you don’t wanna marry a fish?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Cas replied and even in the distance Dean could see his usual frown. “Someone cute.”  
  
Satisfied, Dean rested against the wall and finished his sandwich. He could definitely classify as cute, which was a beginning.

 

_____

 

Dean loved the haunted house. Everything in it, from the dusty old furniture to the shifting paintings on the walls, was cured down to the last detail. For some unknown reason, he had always found the supernatural incredibly fascinating - although there was a good chance he’d actually shit his pants if he’d ever come face to face with a ghost. But still. Maybe in an alternative universe he was some sort of male Buffy. Maybe _he was Buffy_. One could dream.  
  
“I wanna take a picture with the prince!” A little girl in a Belle costume whined and Dean picked her up, looking around for some parent with a camera. The flash caught him by surprise, but he still managed to smile.  
  
“Where’s Cinderella, Mr Prince?” The child asked then, holding on to the collar of his golden jacket.  
  
“She had a little incident with some... Powder.” Dean explained. He prayed that no adult in the vicinity heard. “It happens, you know, when you spend all day cleaning up.”  
  
He was actually quite worried about Jo. Ellen had texted him earlier to say she was doing okay and that she had seen worse, but he’d figured he’ll try to call her anyway after the shift.  
  
“She shouldn’t have to clean now she’s a princess.” The child observed.  
  
“No woman should clean unless she wants to.” A voice behind Dean said.   
  
“Mum! It’s Ariel!” The little girl clapped her hands and, if the punchline and the soft perfume weren’t enough of a clue,  after that Dean was sure who he’d find when he turned around.  
  
“Heya Ariel!” He greeted, passing the child into Charlie’s arms.    
  
“Evening, nerd.” She replied, shifting her red hair to the side, so that little Belle could play with it. Dean had known Charlie for only three months, since he started working at Disneyland basically, but she had quickly gained a place into his heart.  
  
“What are you up to? I thought it’d be just me and C-...” He quickly stopped himself. “Me and Eric, tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m heading back to the castle as a matter of fact.”  She glanced down at the little girl. “What do you say? Should we leave the princes to do the cleaning up?”  
She nodded.  
  
“Eric is in the store room. Have fun you two.” She winked, definitely not as innocently as she tried to make it seem. Dean smiled a little to himself. He wished that was the kind of fun awaiting for him, but unfortunately it looked more like hours of swiping and making sure everything was in order for opening the following day.  
As Charlie moved towards the exit, followed by the remaining crowd, Dean turned on his heels and aimed for the store room.

_____

  
  
“What happened to you?!” Dean chuckled, finding his best friend covered in glitter.  
  
“I’m afraid Charlie left the glitter box in an unsafe position.” Cas muttered, blowing a lock of hair out of his face.  
  
“You don’t say.”  
  
When Dean got closer to Cas, however, he couldn’t help finding him adorable, all grumpy and messed up in his princely clothes.  
  
“You should maybe get changed. Before you leave glitter all over the place.” Dean suggested, in a totally reasonable, unbiased way. He passed Cas some clothes from the locker.  
  
“Thank you.” Cas muttered, his shirt already halfway lifted. Dean definitely wasn’t prepared for that: his cheeks flushed red and he turned around to fumble in the locker, hoping to look at least half as blatant as he felt.  
  
A loud thump, however, distracted them both.  
  
“What was that?!” Cas asked, visibly concerned.  
  
“Probably a ghost.” Dean whispered in the creepiest tone he could come up with.  
  
“Then I should be fine. Smart people never die in horror movies.”  
  
“Unbelievable.” Dean snorted to repress a laugh. Sometimes he forgot how sassy Cas could be.  
  
Another thump.  
  
“What the h-” He went to open the door and check what was happening, but the handle didn’t collaborate. “It’s locked. Shit.”  
  
 “I thought everyone else had left.” Cas said, narrowing his eyes as he did when something didn’t convince him.  
  
“Yeah, exactly.” Dean kicked the door, to check that it wasn’t just stuck.  
  
“What do we do now?” Cas asked.  
  
“Uhm. Call someone and get them to free us?” He reached for his own locker to grab the phone but couldn’t find it. Something about the whole situation wasn’t right.  
  
“Cas, my phone’s gone.”   
  
“Mine too.”  
  
They stared at each other, a shared, unspoken hint of panic between them.  
  
“This is probably just a prank...” Dean mumbled. He didn’t know if he was trying to convince Cas or himself.  
  
“You’re right.” Cas nodded. “So what do you suggest-”  
  
 A third blow startled them both. This time, it definitely sounded like someone banging on the door.  
  
“Who’s there?” Cas screamed and Dean nudged him.  
  
“Are you stupid? Now it knows we’re in here!”   
  
“Do you honestly think it’s a ghost?”  
  
“We don’t know it’s not!”  
  
“Maybe it’s just someone trying to open the door, Dean.”  
  
“Then why are they not answering?”  
  
And fine, maybe Dean was overreacting a little, but that last point totally made sense. He watched as Cas came to the same conclusion.  
  
“Let’s get in there.” Cas suggested, pointing to the huge wardrobe in the left side of the room.  
  
“Seriously, Cas? We’re in the middle of a horror movie and we hide in the freaking closet?” Dean protested, following Cas nevertheless. They locked the wardrobe from the inside just before a fourth, louder blow hit the door. Somewhere between the panic and anxiety, Dean actually managed to notice there couldn’t be more than five or six inches between him and Cas. He gulped.  
  
“What?” Cas whispered.  
  
“Nothing, just...” Dean found it absurd that he could spot Cas’s blue eyes even in that darkness. “What if we die in here?”  
  
 “We’re not going to die, Dean.”  
  
A fifth blow.  
  
“Maybe if we get killed by a ghost we'll become ghosts ourselves.” Cas commented, to which Dean chuckled nervously. Cas’s sense of humour was weird.  
  
“That’d be pretty cool. Although you could never be a ghost.” 

“And why is that?” Cas tilted his head, confused.  
  
“You’re far too good, come on. You’d totally be an angel or some crap.”  
  
Cas smiled and by the way he adverted his eyes Dean could swear he was blushing.  
  
“An angel?”  
  
“Yeah. Watching over my sorry ghost ass.”  
  
“I like the sound of that.”  
  
Dean had little time to bask in that nice prospect because a sixth blow crashed down the door and suddenly Cas’s hand was on his mouth, pushing him against the wall. He widened his eyes in question.  
  
“It’s inside.” Cas whispered as an explanation.  
  
They both felt the steps getting closer.  
  
“Cas, I-” Dean started to say, because if they were really going to die there was no way on Earth he wouldn’t tell Cas how he really felt. He was freaking Prince Charming for God’s sake.  
  
“I know.” Cas cut him off, biting his lower lip when he realised he had replied way too quickly. “Me too.”  
  
In that moment the doors of the wardrobe were ripped open (many kudos to that rusty old lock) and Dean fell on the floor, Cas on top of him.  
Four familiar faces popped up in Dean’s field of vision.  
  
“Surprise!” Charlie exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.  
  
“Look who came out of the closet!” Kevin laughed, followed by Sam and Jo.  
Cas looked down at Dean, who shook his head, short of explanations.  
  
“What are you all doing here?”  
  
“Pulling a prank on you, bitches.” Charlie smiled. “Happy birthday, Dean!”  
  
“We’ve got the park for the whole night!” Sam cheered.  
  
“So... Jo and Kevin weren’t dealing drugs?” Cas asked.  
  
“Course not. D’you think I’d ever buy drugs from _this_ guy?” Jo answered. “We just needed you out of the way.”  
  
“You could have told me!” Cas protested, getting up on his feet.  
  
“And ask you to lie to your boyfriend? Please, you’d have ruined the surprise in 0.2 seconds.” Jo explained.  
  
“He’s not my-” Dean started, then stopped, because even if they hadn’t properly verbalised it yet, the way Cas gently brushed his hand against Dean’s at those words made him realise that step was very close down the road.  
  
“But seriously, Dean? A ghost?” Sam was just cracking up.  
  
“Shut up, Sammy. You’d have peed in your pants.”  
  
“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”  
  
“So, who’s up for some pie and beer on the Pirate Galleon?” Charlie offered.  
  
“That’s why I love you.” Dean smiled, and led the group out of the (finally unlocked) store room’s door.

_____

  
  
Dean stared at Cas’s silhouette against the parapet of the ship for a solid thirty seconds before gathering the courage to speak. In his defence, the light of the stars made Cas look even more stunning than usual.  
  
“You shouldn’t stand so close to the open sea.”  
  
“Why not?” Cas laughed, sipping from his beer and still keeping his back turned.  
  
“You never know, a mermaid might spot you and fall for you.”  
  
“I already told you I have no interest in marrying a fish.”  
  
Dean closed his arms around Cas’s waist and Cas immediately melted into the touch, putting his beer down on the parapet.  
  
“Who do you wanna marry then?” Dean whispered, unable to stop himself from grinning.  
Cas finally turned around and moved his hands behind the curve of Dean’s neck. He didn’t even need to pull, because Dean was already leaning in. They met halfway and smiled into the kiss. Cas tasted like beer and something sweeter. Like apple. Well, in all honesty it might have been because of the pie, but Dean decided to consider it a sign nevertheless.  
  
“Want to ask me one more time?” Cas teased him, keeping their foreheads together even when they stopped kissing.  
Dean barely shook his head and bit Cas’s lower lip, his entire body shivering when Cas moaned into his mouth.  

“Woah, easy tiger. Save that for when we get home.” He laughed.  
  
“So that’s it, Charming? You’re not even going to make sure the shoe fits me?”  
  
Dean took a moment to look, really look, Cas in the eyes, in the way they did when whatever they meant to say was definitely too overwhelming and they figured they could say it anyway just by staring.  
In the end, however, he realised that maybe, this one and only time, it was worth saying it out loud.  
  
“I already know you’re the right one, Cas.”


End file.
